mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Anthony Casso
Anthony "Gaspipe" Casso, Sr. (born May 21, 1940) is a former hitman, and New York mobster and the former Underboss of the Lucchese crime family. Later he became a government informant. Casso gained the reputation of being an "efficient and much-feared hitman" and a "homicidal maniac." It is believed by Law enforcement and the FBI that Casso single-handedly murdered over 300 people, and ordered as many as 3,000 murders. His associates described him as a "Killing Machine" and a "Homicidal Maniac", Casso was well-known for being a tough as nails street fighter, with very powerful and quick punches, he was known to be able to knock out any man unconscious that he fought with a single punch to the face, his associates said that Casso had "Iron Fists" and "Lightening bolt punches." and his associates described Casso as being "Immortal" due to the fact that he got shot eleven times in the shoulder, arms, chest, and one bullet grazed him in the side of the head, Casso was shot by six Irish gangsters hired by John Gotti to kill Casso, after Casso was shot nine times he still managed to survive and fully recover, in the aftermath Casso was hell-bent on revenge, and wanted to kill everybody that was involved in his assassination attempt, and Casso immediately found each and every one of the men that was behind his assassination attempt thru two NYPD Detectives that was in his pocket, Casso discovered thru his two NYPD Detectives that thirteen Irish gangsters, including the leader Jimmy Coonan of the Irish mob known as The Westies were ordered by John Gotti to kill Casso, and Gotti was willing to pay Coonan $50,000 when the contract was successfully finished. Coonan along with his thirteen men, was driving a black van down in Bensonhurst, Brooklyn when they spotted Casso sitting in his car eating an ice cream cone and pulled up right beside him and began to start shooting at him with handguns and uzi submachine guns, which he got shot eleven times in the arms, shoulder, chest, and one bullet grazed him in the side of the head. Casso was able to hide in a freezer inside of a restaurant while he waited for his attackers to escape, and one of the workers found Casso inside of the freezer and called 911, Casso fully recovered in just three months later, in addition, Casso was enraged and was hell-bent on revenge and killing everybody who was involved in his assassination attempt, Casso found out that there was thirteen Irish gangsters of The Westies who tried to kill him, and seven more of The Westies gang members who was in on trying to have Casso killed too, and Casso found all of them and began single-handedly killing them one by one, by either gunning them down, shooting them in the head, bombing their houses or cars with them in it, slitting their throats, kidnapping them and torturing them to death, Casso even murdered some of their brothers, sisters, wives, girlfriends, mothers and fathers. Casso single-handedly and efficiently murdered the twenty Irish gangsters that was involved in his assassination attempt, Which earned Casso the nickname "The Immortal." Casso and his associates was even looking for Jimmy Coonan to murder him as well, and Casso spotted Coonan in Brooklyn and began shooting at him with a .50 Caliber Machine Gun from a moving back van, and Coonan was shot twelve times in the back, arms, legs, and twice he was grazed in the side of the head, Coonan fell on the ground and Casso and his men thought he was dead, However, he just passed out from loss of blood, Coonan recovered in seven months, and Coonan set up a meeting with Casso, and Coonan said to Casso "Look you won, you already took out a quarter of my organization, you killed twenty of my men, and some their girlfriends, brothers, sisters, wives, mothers, and fathers i know that you won't stop if we were to go to war with one another, and I'm smart enough to know that me and my organization wouldn't stand a chance against you or your organization, you guys would slaughter us, you have us a million times out-gunned, a million times outnumbered, and a million times out-powered. So i want a truce I'm willing to do whatever you want so there is no more bloodshed coming from you, and I'm truly sorry about trying to kill you, you know that it was just business, it was nothing personal, just orders. Im willing to give you 20% of whatever i make from my businesses, deal?." and Casso said to Coonan "Your absolutely right, we are a million times more powerful, bigger, and influential than your organization, but were a billion times more wealthier, smarter, tougher, vicious and dangerous than you and your so called organization, i accept your deal, but of 30% instead of 20%, and there one last thing, if you ever try do anything like you did again, like shoot at me, or try to kill me, or even look at me the wrong way, if you ever try to do any of those things, my organization will slaughter of every single fucking member of your organization, and we will sever your fucking head off and put it on your mothers door step, then we will kill your entire fucking family, and we will kill every one of your mens families, your choice, your either be smart and keep me and my organization happy, or choose a death sentence which we will be more than happy to take care of your death sentence for you. Just remember one thing Jimmy fucking with La Cosa Nostra is suicide for anybody and everybody no matter who you are, if you fuck with us, we will find you and make you pay, and make your family pay." Coonan accepted Casso's deal, and Coonan worked for Casso and payed him 50%every week of whatever he made from his businesses, any business that Connan was involved in Casso and Amuso got a piece of. For 2 years straight, Coonan was brining Casso and Amuso over $250,000 a week from heroin and cocaine trafficking, Coonan and his entire Irish criminal gang would often work as Casso and Amuso's enforcement arm and a hit squad. The Westies killed over 100 people for Casso and Amuso. Casso and Amuso had a stranglehold on The Westies, and the Westies knew that it was literally impossible to go to war with Casso and Amuso's endless army of ruthless and efficient killers, and the Westies knew that they would all be killed, and their families would be killed if they crossed Casso and Amuso. In 1992, fortunately for The Westies Casso and Amuso were in hiding from the FBI, so The Westies were able to take advantage of that, until majority of The Westies members were indicted for murder, bombing, racketeering and drug trafficking and sentenced to life in prison without parole. Casso was described as being "fearless, vicious, sadistic, relentless, determined, highly-intelligent, intuitive, creative, cunning, merciless, animalistic, barbaric, brutal, vengeful, cold-blooded, extremely bloodthirsty and extremely power-hungry". Some of Casso's former associates has said on numerous interviews about him, including Anthony Accetturo has said that "Anthony Casso wouldn't hesitate to kill anybody that stood in his way or threatened him. I mean he would kill anybody for the smallest reason's, he enjoyed and loved murdering people, and he enjoyed ordering people to be murdered. Casso was extremely fearless and careless about who he killed, he did not care about killing anyone, even if it was Law Enforcement Officials, he would still kill them in a heartbeat, he is a pure psychopath, hes a fucking crazed animal, all he wanted to do was kill, kill, kill. he killed women, children, men, rivals, friends, associates, innocents, that's how cold-hearted, vicious and ruthless he is, he had a reputation of being crazy, amongst his associates, and in the American Mafia it takes a whole lot to get that kind of reputation, it means you killed a'lot of people, and i'm not talking about killing 5,10,15, even 20, it means your a killing machine, it also means your as evil, vicious, brutal and cold as it gets. You don't cross Casso and think that you could get away with it because he would kill you and your whole family, he never forgets, he would carry out his vendetta even if it took him forever, he would not let anybody cross him and let them get away with it, Casso is a relentless killing machine. Casso always handled every situation with ice in his veins. Casso was as cold as ice. Casso once bragged to me that he single-handedly murdered more than 300 people, and i believe that he even murdered more people than that, because he was that ruthless and lethal. I wouldn't be surprised if he single-handedly killed 500 people." Anthony Casso was one of the most powerful, dangerous and feared crime bosses in the world, during his era. It is believed that Casso and Victor Amuso has ordered over 3,000 murders. Casso and Victor Amuso ordered the deaths of thousands and thousands of people, they ruled thru murder, extreme violence, brutality, intimidation and fear. Casso and Amuso ruled the Lucchese Crime Family with an iron fist, killing literally anyone who stood in their way. Biography Early life Born in Brooklyn, Casso was the youngest of the three children of Michael and Margaret Casso (née Cucceullo). Each of Casso's grandparents had emigrated from Campania, Italy, between 1896 and 1898. His godfather was Salvatore "Sally" Callinbrano, a Capo in the Genovese crime family, who maintained a powerful influence on the Brooklyn docks. Casso dropped out of school at 16 and got a job with his father as a longshoreman. As a young boy, Casso became a crack shot, firing pistols at targets on a rooftop which he and his friends used as a shooting range. Casso also made money shooting predatory hawks for pigeon tenders. Anthony stands at 5'6 and weighs 185 pounds. He was a violent youth and street gang member of the infamous 1950's gang, the South Brooklyn Boys. He is the father-in-law of Genovese crime family mobster Paul (Slick) Geraci. Casso soon caught the eye of Lucchese capo Christopher Furnari. Casso started his career with the Cosa Nostra as a loanshark. As a protege of Christopher Furnari, Casso was also involved in gambling and drug dealing, in addition to loansharking. Over the years, there have been various stories of how Casso got the nickname "Gaspipe" - Casso himself claims it is from his father, a mob enforcer who used a gas pipe to threaten union dissidents and other victims, however others say it is because his father hooked up illegal gas connections. Even though Anthony detested the nickname, it stuck to him for life and though few would say it to his face, he allowed some close friends to call him "Gas". He married Lillian Delduca around the same time and had a daughter and son. In the 1970s, Casso murdered a drug dealer who was suspected of cooperating with the government. In 1974, at age 32, Casso became a made man, or full member, of the Lucchese crime family. Casso and another young soldier, Vittorio Amuso, soon started a criminal partnership that would last for years. They committed scores of crimes, including drug trafficking, burglary and murder. When Christopher Furnari became the Lucchese crime family consigliere, Casso's influence also increased. Casso and Amuso were chosen to handle the assassination of Gambino boss John Gotti, but the attempt failed and underboss Frank DeCicco was killed. Lucchese crime family boss Anthony Corallo, seeing a guilty verdict coming in his trial, picked Casso as new Lucchese boss. Casso turned down the offer and instead suggested that Vittorio Amuso become new boss and he becomes Amuso's consigliere. shortly after the DeCicco hit, sometime in May Nicholas Guido, an unknown man and James Hydell were out driving their Plymouth Fury and they spotted Anthony Casso's Lincoln Town Car they pulled over and Hydell shot Casso five times with a 12 gauge shotgun as he was sat in his car. Casso staggered into a resturant, asked the owner to call the ambulance and he hid in the meat locker. Casso survived the assasination attempt. Big Money Casso became the family underboss replacing Mariano Macaluso who retired in 1989, although he wielded as much influence as Amuso. During this time, Casso maintained a glamorous lifestyle, wearing expensive clothes and jewelry (including a diamond ring worth $500,000), running restaurant tabs up to thousands of dollars, owning a mega mansion in an exclusive Brooklyn neighborhood and going on huge spending sprees. While at the top of the Lucchese family, Amuso and Casso shared huge profits from their family's illegal activities. These profits included: $5 million a month from extorting Long Island carting companies; $2 million a month in kickbacks from eight air freight carriers that guaranteed them labor peace and no union benefits for their workers; $1.5 million a week in profits from illegal video gaming machines; and $300 million annually from a major concrete supplier, the Quadrozzi Concrete Company." Amuso and Casso also split more than $250 Million per year from the Garment District rackets, as well as a cut of all the crimes committed by the family's soldiers. Paying dues In one instance, Casso and Amuso split $6 Million from the Colombo crime family for Casso's aid in helping them rob steel from the construction site at the West Side Highway in Manhattan. In another instance, the two bosses received $10 Million from the Gambino crime family for allowing them to take over a Lucchese-protected contractor for a housing complex project in Coney Island, Brooklyn. Casso also controlled Greek-American gangster George Kalikatas, who gave Casso $2 million in 1990 to operate a loan sharking and gambling operation in Astoria, Queens. The Russian Mafia Casso had a close alliance and with Russian mafia boss Marat Balagula, who operated a multi-billion dollar gasoline bootlegging scam in Brighton Beach. Balagula, a Soviet Jewish refugee from Odessa, had arrived in the United States under the Jackson-Vanik Amendment. After Colombo crime family captain Michael Franzese began shaking down his underlings, Balagula approached Lucchese crime family consigliere Christopher Furnari and asked for help. In response, the Lucchese crime family received a percentage of Balagula's gasoline profits. The money was strategically shared with New York's other four Mafia families and became the Five Families' biggest moneymaker after narcotics trafficking. According to Philip Carlo, "It didn't take long for word on the street to reach the Russian Mafia: Marat Balagula was paying off the Italians; Balagula was a punk; Balagula had no balls. Balagula's days were numbered. This, of course, was the beginning of serious trouble. Balagula did in fact have balls -- he was an extremely tough guy, and he was a ruthless killer when necessary -- but he also was a smart diplomatic administrator and he knew that the combined, concerted force of the Five Families would quickly wipe the newly arrived Russian competition off the proverbial map." Shortly afterward, on June 12, 1986, Balagula's rival, a brutal, psychopathic hitman for the Russian Mafia named Vladimir Reznikov, entered the Rasputin nightclub in Brighton Beach. Reznikov pushed a 9mm Beretta into Balagula's skull and demanded $600,000 as the price of not pulling the trigger. He also demanded a percentage of everything Balagula was involved in. After Balagula promised to get the money, Reznikov snarled, "Fuck with me and you're dead, you and your whole fucking family; I swear I'll fucking and kill your wife as you watch, you understand?" Shortly after Reznikov left, Balagula suffered a massive heart attack. He insisted, however on being treated at his home in Brighton Beach, where he felt it would be harder for Reznikov to kill him. When Anthony Casso arrived, he told Balagula, "Send word to Vladimir that you have his money, that he should come to the club tomorrow. We'll take care of the rest." Casso also requested a photograph of Reznikov and a description of his car. The following day, Reznikov arrived at Balagula's nightclub to pick up his money. Instead, Reznikov was confronted by Gambino Crime Family hitman Joseph Testa tackled reznikov onto the ground and brutally beat him by punching him over 30 times in the face and stomach, and then stabbed him 7 times with an Italian stiletto knife, then Testa briefly sat in his car and watch and laughed as Reznikov was crawling around, and grunting and gurgling, then 5 minutes later Testa grabbed his AK-47 from the car and shot Reznikov dead. Testa shot Reznikov with his AK-47 27 times. Case ordered Testa to kill Reznikov "slowly and excruciatingly". According to Anthony Casso and several other members of the lucchese crime family, "After that, Marat didn't have any problems with the Russian Mafia ever again." Anthony Casso said in an interview "if the Russian mafia would of caused me or my associates one more problem, we would of slaughtered every last fucking one of them. La Cosa Nostra would of literally destroyed their entire organization. But they were smart enough not to cause us anymore problems, and they never did, because they are too afraid of La Cosa Nostra, everybody is scared of us, i mean come on, you would be stupid not to be, they know our reputation, and the power, influence, resources, wealth and reach we have, and they know how deadly, vicious, fearesome and dangerous we are, and they know that if we could kill anyone if we wanted to. It doesnt matter who you are or who your with, or what gang, or group, or criminal organization your with or how powerful and dangerous you think you are, no one and no gang or criminal organization can fuck with La Cosa Nostra and get away with it, if they did they would all be dead in a heartbeat. Messing with La Cosa Nostra is suicide. Nobody and i mean nobody can fuck with La Cosa Nostra or any of our friends or family members, and think you can get away with it, that would never happen. That would be the biggest mistake of your life." Fugitive boss Following the imprisonment of Amuso in 1991, Casso became the de facto boss of the family. In Ernest Volkman's book "Gangbusters", it is alleged that while both Casso and Amuso were on the run from the law, Casso wanted complete control of the family and set up Amuso to be taken down by the FBI. This theory is contradicted, however, by Casso's biographer Philip Carlo. According to Carlo, Casso had no desire to be boss of the Lucchese family and attempted to arrange for Amuso's escape from Federal custody after his arrest. To the great disappointment of Casso and the Lucchese captains, Amuso refused to leave prison out of fear for his life. As a result, the Lucchese captains asked Casso to replace him as boss. Casso reluctantly accepted. While evading authorities for over three years, Casso maintained control over the Lucchese crime family. In the process, it is known that he ordered more than 1,500 murders, but believed by the FBI to have ordered around 3,000 to 3,500 murders. During 1988, Casso and Amuso was plotting to order the murders of two FBI Agent's for deciding to become honest federal agent s again and they also decided that they did not want to be in Amuso and Casso's pocket anymore. Casso and Amuso ordered a 20-man hit squad to murder both FBI Agents, but when Genovese crime family boss Vincent Gigante found out about their plot, Gigante demanded that they cancel the contract knowing it would bring way too much heat and attention on the Five Families, Amuso and Casso complied with Gigante's orders, however, fortunately for Amuso and Casso the two FBI Agents decided to keep working for Amuso and Casso's. Amuso and Casso plotted with Genovese crime family boss Vincent Gigante to murder Gambino crime family boss John Gotti. Casso, Amuso and Gigante were deeply disgusted that Gotti had murdered Paul Castellano without the sanction and approval of the Mafia's Commission. All attempts on Gotti's life were stymied, however, by the constant presence of news reporters around the Gambino godfather. In another incident toward the year of 1993, Casso used the Brooklyn faction-leaders George Zappola, Frank "Bones" Papagni as well as the family Consigliere, Frank Lastorino, in an attempt to kill former Lucchese Underboss and Bronx faction leader Steven Crea. However, due to the massive indictments at the time, all members of the plot were eventually incarcerated on various charges, including Casso, who was arrested at a mistress's home in Mount Olive, New Jersey, in 1995. By this time, several high ranking members of the Luchesse crime family had defected. Among them was a former captain whom Casso had targeted for assassination, Peter Chiodo. Chiodo had committed numerous murders for Casso, but was incensed that Casso had also ordered the attempted assassination of his wife. According to Casso, Chiodo had chosen to involve his wife in the business of the Lucchese crime family. Therefore, he alone was responsible for the contract on her. Informant Once Casso realized that there was an enormous amount of evidence against him, he decided to become an informant. Believing that he would be sent into witness protection with his wife and children, Casso revealed everything he knew about the inner workings of the Lucchese crime Family. Casso disclosed that two NYPD detectives were on the Lucchese crime family's payroll. These detectives were later determined to be Louis Eppolito and Stephen Caracappa, who committed over 32 murders that Casso had ordered. Carracappa and Eppolito had also given Casso information which lead to many other murders as well, and revealing the names of potential FBI and Police informants. However, when Casso revealed similar corruption within the FBI, and that he had three FBI agents on his payroll, no one was interested. In addition, Casso also enraged Federal prosecutors by accusing former Gambino crime family underboss and turncoat Salvatore Gravano of masterminding Richard Kuklinski's murder of NYPD Detective Peter Calabro. Although it was true, this slaying was not covered by Gravano's immunity deal, no one was interested. After his information was used to damage the Lucchese crime family, Casso was dropped from the Witness Protection Program. He is currently serving a life sentence without parole at the RRM Minneapolis. According to the Federal Bureau of Prisons, in March 2009 Anthony Casso was transferred to the Federal Medical Center (FMC) for the treatment of prostate cancer. The FMC is part of the Butner Federal Correctional Complex. However, by July 2009, he had been returned to ADX Florence. Quotes "Most all men in my life, everyone I know, had girlfriends. It goes with the territory. Women are drawn to us, the power, the money, and we're drawn to them. But only in passing. Some guys treated their mistresses better than their wife, but that's a fucking outrage. No class. Only a cafone does that. I never loved any woman but Lillian. She and my family always came first." "Fucking with La Cosa Nostra is suicide." "The Mafia will never die, it will just keep getting stronger, tougher, smarter, and bigger, and more dangerous, and more powerful day by day, month by month, and year by year." "La Cosa Nostra will forever and always be the biggest, toughest, smartest, deadliest, strongest and most powerful criminal empire in the world." "La Cosa Nostra is not a gang. La Cosa Nostra is not an organization. La Cosa Nostra is an empire." La Cosa Nostra lives by a code of crime, violence, greed, murder, control, domination, supremacy, secrecy, silence, corruption, money and power. "I truly feel sorry for the younger generation that wants to belong to that life. It's sad for them. There is absolutely no honor and respect today. Little do the newcomers know that there are many made members in the Mafia that wish not to be there and would like nothing better than to walk away from it. So they do the next best thing: stay low key if possible. The young newcomers will never see the kind of big money that was once made. That's long gone. They don't realize what it means to be free and have peace of mind until its taken from them." People Murdered by Anthony Casso Anthony Casso was a ruthless killer who enjoyed killing people. It is believed by the FBI that Casso ordered as many as 3,000 to 4,000 people and commited some of them personally, (he killed many members of his own crime family who he thought were Snitches or FBI Informants or Police Informants) to make him and his boss Vittorio Amuso feel more secure. some of the murders he ordered were committed by Corrupt NYPD Detectives Louis Eppolito and Stephen Caracappa that was on Amuso's and Casso's payroll. below is a list of just a few of the murders he was involved in. Order: /Name/Rank/Affiliation/When/Involvement/Reason/weapon/cause of death 1.Anthony Luongo/Capo/Lucchese Crime Family/1986/Personal/ garroted with piano wire. 2.Israel Greenwald/none/independent/February 10th 1986/Ordered It/ Greenwald was murdered because he was extorted by the Lucchese crime family and was reporting them to the FBI. brutally beaten with a baseball bat, then shot in the head three times with a pistol. 3.Frank DeCicco/Underboss/Gambino Crime Family/April 13th 1986/At The Scene/ DeCicco was killed by a powerful remote control car bomb in revenge for the unsanctioned murder of Paul Castellano, the real target was John Gotti but DeCicco was killed by mistake. 4.James Hydell/Associate/Gambino Crime Family/May 1986/Personal/ Hydell had attempted to kill Casso, in revenge casso tied him up to a chair, and brutally tortured him for 12 hours by punching him in the face and body over and over again, and beating him with a baseball bat in the knee caps, and shooting him with a pistol in his limbs and joints, to find out who Hydell was working for. Hydell was then shot five times in the head by Casso. 5.Vladimir Reznikov/Enforcer/Russian Mafia/June 13th 1986/Ordered It/ Reznikov was murdered because he had threatened Marat Baluga the boss of the Russian Mafia, Marat Beluga was one of the Five Families biggest earners and he was very valuable and important to the Five Families. Marat went to the consigliere of the Lucchese crime family for help and they handled it. Reznikov was tackled, then punched in the face over 20 times, and then stabbed 7 times with a Italian stiletto knife, then he was finally shot and killed with an AK-47 by Joseph Testa and Anthony Senter veteran hitmen for the Five Families, Reznikov was shot 29 times in the body, and the head. 6.Nicholas Guido/none/independent/December 25th 1986/Ordered It/ Nicholas Guido was innocent Telephone Engineer murdered in mistaken identity, he shared the same name as one of the people who tried to kill Casso. Guido was murdered with AK-47's. Guido was shot 20 times by 7 of Casso's hitmen. 7.Michael Pappadio/Capo/Lucchese Crime Family/1987/Ordered It/ For refusing to hand over control of his businesses. Shot in the head and instantly killed with a 12 gauge shotgun. 8.Thomas Gilmore/Associate/Lucchese Crime Family/February 1989/Ordered It/ For allegedly being an FBI informant. Killed with Uzi Submachine gun's, shot 27 times to the head and body by a 5-man hit squad sent by Casso's. 9.Robert Kubecka/none/independent/August 11th 1989/Ordered It/ Murdered because his waste management business was in competition with the Lucchese waste management business, and for refusing to give in to extortion. shot three times in the forehead, and once in the neck. Killed with a .357 Magnum Revolver. 10.Donald Barstow/none/independent/August 11th 1989/Ordered It/ Murdered because his waste management business was in competition with the Lucchese waste management business, and for refusing to give in to extortion. Shot six times, three times in the head, twice in the neck, and once in the chest. killed with a Colt Python .357 Magnum. 11.Anthony DiLapi/Soldier/Lucchese Crime Family/Feburary 4th 1990/Ordered It/ For allegedly being an FBI informant. Killed by one shotgun blast to the forehead. killed with a sawed-off shotgun 12.Michael Salerno/Capo/Lucchese Crime Family/June 5th 1990/Ordered It/ Amuso and Casso wanted to murder a potential enemy. Shot 28 times by 3 of Casso's hitmen. Killed with AK-47's. 13.Bruno Facciolo/Soldier/Lucchese Crime Family/August 1990/Ordered It/ For allegedly being an FBI informant. Stabbed 226 times by 4 of Casso's hitmen in the chest, stomach, face and neck with Italian Stiletto Knife and ice picks. 14.Edward Lino/Capo/Gambino Crime Family/November 6th 1990/Ordered It/ To get to John Gotti. Killed instantly by a gunshot to the back of the head, with a pistol. 15.Bartholomew Boriello/Capo/Gambino Crime Family/April 13th 1991/Ordered It/ to get to John Gotti. Shot 27 times in the body by 2 of Casso's hitmen, killed by Mac-10 Submachine gun's. 16.Patrick Testa/Soldier/Lucchese Crime Family/December 2nd 1992/Ordered It/ Casso wanted to murder a potential enemy. Shot 30 times in the head and body by 3 of Casso's hitmen, killed by Uzi Submachine Gun's. 17.Frank Signorino/None/Unknown/Feburary 2nd 1993/Ordered It/ Signorio was shot 43 times by 10 of Casso's hitmen with AK-47's was Peter Chiodo's uncle, he was murdered to intimidate Chiodo who had become an FBI informant after a murder attempt on his Daughter and his wife's lives. They both were shot numerous times with Uzi Submachine Gun's by 5 of Casso's hitmen , but survived. Category:Rats Category:Lucchese Crime Family External Links http://www.famouslyarrested.com/criminals/anthony-casso.html Category:Consigliere